Yurkeni
Yurkeni is a country south of Andes where no humans dwell. The beasts that dwell here in their stead are unlike anything else found in the world. Regions of Yurkeni Trekaros: Northmost and largest region of Yurkeni. A giant plains habitat, which is widely considered the most dangerous region of Yurkeni due to it's colossal sized environment. Goblish Forest: A large forest in Yurkeni which is made up of Mammoth Trees, which are 600-800 feet tall and 10-20 feet wide. West Mountains: Hidden mountains on the west edge of the Goblish forest. TBD Sea: Colossal sea beasts make these waters impossible to traverse. Beasts of Yurkeni Monkey Giants/Goblins: 3-6 feet tall ape-like creatures. They seem to be sentient as they have tribes, huts and chiefs. They have a large hump on their back which is where their second head is. The second head has no eyes, ears, nose or mouth, only a brain. They are generally only called Monkey Giants by the scholars at Alpharome. Due to their extra head they have no neck. Other giants. Small goblin/Bogeymen: Bogeymen are small skinny creatures(1-2 feet tall) with dark grey fur and a lizard-like physique(long torso). They seem to be the constant companions of the Goblins but since Bogeymen don’t seem to speak scholars believe that they are the Goblin’s pets. On one of their first nights in the Forest the Wayfarers were awoken in the middle of the night by a dozen Bogeymen climbing all over them. They killed the Bogeymen which triggered a war between them and a goblin tribe. After killing the tribe the Wayfarers learned to scare away Bogeymen rather than kill them to avoid any further conflict Wolf Giants/Werewolves: 7-8 feet tall. Just like Goblins they have a hunched back. Other giants. Avigale/Birdmen: Rumors have been heard of seeing Birdmen in the mountains. According to scholars in Alpharome, the Birdmen are ancient travelers from South of the Scorching Storm. The birdmen have their own language with chirping, but learned the human language by (parrot talk) Blood Vultures: 3-4 feet tall with a 8-9 feet wide wingspan. They have a long thin beak needle like beak which extends 1.5-2 feet. They use these beaks to suck blood out of living creatures. They are able to suck from corpses but they much prefer living things. Live in large nests at high altitudes of the west mountains. Dumbats: Headless bats that have a mouth in place of their neck. Their teeth are too small to do anything other than suck juice from fruits. Live in the Emergent/highest layer of the Goblish forest. Winghounds: Husky-size dogs(6 limbs) with 10 feet wingspan. Paws have long fingers that can grip around branches. Live at the edges of the Goblish Forest and hunt from the Emergent Layer. Snake Swarm/Swarmers: 1-8 feet long. The swarm of snakes that inhabit the ground floor of the Goblish forest. They have paralysis venom that won’t work unless something is bit many dozen times. Cluch: 4-5 feet tall sloths that are strong as hell. During the Wayfar a man had a Cluch grab his arm as he was sleeping. The nails of the Cluch pierced his skin. They could not get the creature to release and cut off its arm. The hand still didn’t loose so they cut off the man’s arm and he died. Strangleroot: Roots that grow from trees in the middle section of the Goblish Forest. These roots will grab and hold living creatures, then they will release acids that slowly decompose the body. Tryfish: Vary in size from a finger to 10 feet long. As they grow, more fins will bud out of them and their old fins will continue to grow to scale with their body. Their main and largest fins are at almost the end of their body, leaving about ¼. The larger tryfish can stand on these large fins. Mother landfish will carry their baby fish in their mouth. Found in the riverlands east of the Shwelk. Ekumar: Horses about twice as big as normal and have near unlimited strength and stamina. Live in Trekaros. Are sentient and able to talk/persuade other animals into their bidding. Colossal beings/Titans: Xenartha/Goblish Titan: Giant 500 feet tall cluches that live in the Goblish Forest. The most distinguished Goblin tribes will live atop a Xenartha’s back. If someone or something hurts a xenartha, the goblins will hunt it down. It takes a Xenartha 40-60 days just to complete a step. Griffins: 35-40 feet tall with a 90-100 feet wingspan. They live in the west mountains of Yurkeni but hunt in the plains. Basilisk: 200 feet long and 5 feet wide. It’s jaws can extend 20 feet. Found in the Southernmost regions of the Odician Sea. Maldrak/Earth Dragon: 60-80 feet tall beast. They are giant elephants with two heads(side to side). They’re skin is a dark grey and they have large long tusks. They can also breath fire from their trunks. They can be found in the Trekaros. Ursevulk/Mortal Guardians: 100 feet tall bear with a wolf head. Protect humans from other titans. Will sometimes sit and stare at the humans with their wise eyes. Found in the Trekaros.